


It's Sexy Time

by Lady_Punish



Category: GGK, Musical Gamer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Punish/pseuds/Lady_Punish
Summary: Musical Gamer and GGK got them sexy times
Relationships: Musical Gamer/GGK
Kudos: 3





	It's Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musical Gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Musical+Gamer), [ggk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggk/gifts).



Musical Gamer and GGK went into their room to do them sexy times with bang bang and boom boom with all them kinky kinks. After reaching ecstasy, they went to have sloppy joes only to have another round of smexy times with the bang bang and boom boom.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, Gamer, GGK and Randomize


End file.
